


IshiMondo - Switch

by Scoverva



Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Body Swap, I might make a second part to this, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2020, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, cuz u know, idk how it’d happen but it’d happen, specifically maybe...smut..., toranosuke’s bullshit affecting his fam, tw: verbal and physical bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: ISHIMONDO WEEK DAY ONE - SOULMATE AUDescription: When you and your soulmate lock eyes for the first time you switch bodies with them for a day. This allows you to contact with your soulmate inside and out and truly see from their perspective. After the day is over you and your soulmate are fully connected body and soul allowing you to switch back and forth.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: IshiMondo Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818952
Comments: 8
Kudos: 191
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	IshiMondo - Switch

Kiyotaka had been patrolling the halls that afternoon, like always. Classes were over and there were no meetings that day, so all he had to do was look around and make sure that there were no students breaking the rules. However, just as he was about to be finished, he rounded a corner outside of the academy and found Mondo Owada, the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader, smoking. ‘The nerve of that guy!’ Kiyotaka had thought, marching up to him.

“Mondo Owada! I have told you multiple times that it is against the school rules to smoke on school grounds!” Kiyotaka scolded, raising his index finger in a ‘matter-of-factly’ sort of fashion. Mondo groaned, rolling his eyes and not making eye contact.

“It’s one fuckin’ cigarette,” Mondo huffed, “And I don’t even smoke that often, dickbag.”

“It does not matter how consistent your habit is! If you are going to smoke, you must do it off school premises!” Kiyotaka argued, folding his arms. Mondo ignored him. “Are you even listening to me?!”

“How ‘bout ya fuckin’ leave me the fuck alone,” Mondo replied. Kiyotaka glared at him.

“Language! You are not allowed to curse-“

“Oh, that’s fuckin’ it!” Mondo shouted. He turned and grabbed Kiyotaka by the collar, slamming him into the wall Kiyotaka closed his eyes out of pure instinct before his back could make impact. “If ya say one more word I’ll fuck ya up!”

Kiyotaka opened his eyes. “Say as you please! You are all bark and no bite!” He blinked, which once his eyes opened, he was looking down at...himself? What?

“Wha-?! The fuck did ya do?!” Hearing such vulgar words come out of his mouth had to have sent Kiyotaka through all five stages of grief all at once. “And fuckin’ let go o’ me ya piece o’ shit!”

“You’re the one who grabbed me first!” Kiyotaka exclaimed, letting go and backing up. This could NOT be happening. “I...! Look, there is only one explanation for all of this, for the fact that we switched bodies!”

“And why the fuck’s that, hah?!”

“Well, from my current understanding, the only possible reason for this is that we are soulmates!” Kiyotaka answered confidently. Though, when he said that, the reality set in. “Wait a moment! There is no way my soulmate can be as someone as vulgar and lousy as you!”

“Oh yeah?! Try livin’ a day in my shoes!” Mondo shouted, “I’d like t’ see ya fuckin’ try!”

“Oh please, your life is presumably paradise compared to mine! You could never handle what I do!” Kiyotaka argued. Mondo laughed (which Kiyotaka also found weird to hear in his voice).

“Well then, we got the fuckin’ opportunity! Good luck wit’ it, gang’s ridin’ out tomorrow!” Mondo informed, “And how ‘bout this, we ain’t allowed t’ let anyone know, not even our families. We gotta fuckin’ act like nothin’s wrong.”

Kiyotaka didn’t see a problem with that off hand. “Deal!”

And after that, they told each other their addresses and went on for the day. Until tomorrow at five pm, they’d be living each other’s lives. Though, Kiyotaka thought, it can’t be that hard. Right?

The second Kiyotaka went to the parking lot, being told by Mondo that he told to be home that night, he realized. He had no idea how to ride a motorcycle. He quickly texted Mondo about his current predicament.

K: Owada how do you ride your bike

M: idk, ur mondo owada aint ya

K: Owada this is serious! I might crash, and then you and I both would die!

M: Geez, fine, i’ll figure out a way t help u

About ten minutes later, Mondo came out of the academy. He walked over to where Kiyotaka was, holding Kiyotaka’s school bag.

“Aight, here’s the plan,” Mondo started, “We pretend I, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, convinced you, Mondo Owada, t’ study as long as I help ya. Aight?”

“Alright, but that doesn’t teach me how to ride your bike,” Kiyotaka argued.

“Just get on an’ I’ll tell ya as we go, aight? Trust me, I got this all under control.”

“HOW CAN YA BE THIS DAMN BAD?!” Mondo shouted, clinging onto the waist of his own body that his sworn enemy had control over for dear life. Even with all his help, Kiyotaka could not drive a motorcycle for shit.

“I’m sorry! I’ve never driven anything like this before! Or anything at all, for that matter!”

“WELL YA SUCK ASS!”

“Language!”

And about twenty minutes of fearing for his life later, Mondo Owada was home safe and sound. Somehow.

“Lesson learned. Never let ya drive my bike,” Mondo groaned. Kiyotaka pouted.

“I didn’t do that bad.”

“Oh, no, you were absolute shit.”

“Please stop saying that with my mouth.”

“Whatever. Be in role, got it.”

Kiyotaka huffed, pulling Mondo’s keys out of the oversized pocket of Mondo’s jacket. Though, now that he thought about said jacket, it was quite comfortable.

“Where did you even find a jacket like this?” Kiyotaka asked. Mondo smiled proudly. 

“Hm? Nah, didn’t find it. Stitched it with my own two hands.”

Kiyotaka was pleasantly surprised. “Wait, really?! The whole thing?!”

“Hell yeah, man. T’was a pain in the ass but it was so damn worth it! Comfy, right?”

“It is! And that is quite impressive, Mondo!”

“Thanks! Worked real damn hard on it!” Mondo chuckled, “Aight, time t’ get serious. Yer a biker, aight? Don’t be afraid t’ cuss, no one will know it was you.”

“That means you have to keep yourself from swearing.”

“Yeah, cuz I have a stick up my rear. See? I can avoid cussin’.”

Kiyotaka smiled, “Well, if you’re putting in an effort, then I shall too!”

“Great! Now say fuck.”

“Pardon?”

“Oh c’mon, gotta get some practice. Ya gotta get used t’ it, knowin’ ya.”

Kiyotaka tensed up. “Why would I curse at your family?”

“Hmm? Ah, it’s just Daiya. I call him a fuckwad all the time. So much so that if ya don’t, he’ll know.”

“Wait, seriously?! Mondo, that isn’t right!”

“So, what will ya call him? Eh?”

Kiyotaka turned his head away. He took a deep breath. “I’m only cursing because it’s your voice and mouth, not mine. Alright?”

“Aight. So, what do we call Daiya?”

“...A fuckwad.”

“Hell yeah! Baby’s first curse word!” Mondo laughed, teasingly patting his body’s back. Kiyotaka glared at him.

“Shut your mouth and be serious for once in your life.”

“Got it. And remember, you gotta have the accent. Aight?”

“Right, I know.”

Kiyotaka opened the door, Mondo standing behind him. Daiya looked up, smiling at who he thought was his little brother.

“Hey, Mondo! Who’s the kid with ya, huh?”

Zoning out, Mondo had to give Kiyotaka a small kick to the leg. Kiyotaka snapped back into it when he realized he was the one who had to respond. “Classmate o’ mine. Y’know, forcin’ me t’ study. So I don’t have detention tomorrow, ‘cause, y’know, gang stuff.”

And Daiya was clearly none the wiser. “Oh, neato. What’s ‘is name, eh?”

“Oh, uh, Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka Ishimaru,” Kiyotaka answered, his grip on the doorknob tightening due to nerves. Mondo waved.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir,” Mondo greeted, doing his best to act as Kiyotaka. Kiyotaka was impressed, Mondo was a better actor then he anticipated. Did he have experience?

“Great t’ meet ya, too. I’m assumin’ yer gonna be upstairs?”

“Yeah, l’il bastard insisted it’d be better for studyin’ or whatever,” Kiyotaka answered, “So, we’ll be off.”

“Oh, are ya guys hungry? I can order a pizza,” Daiya offered. Mondo gave a smile.

“That’d be very appreciated, Mr. Daiya, sir!” Mondo thanked, shooting Kiyotaka a glance and a smirk. Kiyotaka didn’t appreciate it.

“Yeah whatever, fuckwad.” Kiyotaka once again went through the five stages of grief upon cursing, not to mention cursing at a complete stranger. “We’ll be upstairs. Call us down when it’s here.”

“Got it, l’il bro! Have fun!” Daiya laughed. Mondo and Kiyotaka made their way upstairs, and both audibly sighed when the door closed.

“I’m going to give myself detention for the language,” Kiyotaka huffed, leaning on the door. Mondo let out a laugh.

“Yeah, have fun explainin’ why.” The two were quiet after that, with Mondo tossing Kiyotaka’s school bag to the ground. Kiyotaka sat down on Mondo’s bed, with Mondo laying down next to him.

“So, what now?” Kiyotaka asked, turning to Mondo, “We...We have to acknowledge our situation as more than just ‘we switched bodies’ at some point.”

“We already did earlier. Right when ya said ‘There is no way my soulmate can be as someone as vulgar and lousy as you!’” Mondo mocked, even faking hand gestures. Kiyotaka frowned.

“You sound offended.”

“O’ course I’m offended! Ya barely even know me an’ yet yer insultin’ me!”

Kiyotaka was shocked. Was Mondo really that upset over what Kiyotaka had said? “But, you do the same.”

“And ya don’t care!”

“There’s a difference between not caring and being used to it, Owada,” Kiyotaka huffed, “I get insulted so much I can recall every word I’ve ever been called.”

Mondo went quiet. “I mean, maybe if ya had a better personality that wouldn’t happen.”

“Do you think I wished to be this way?!” Kiyotaka asked, standing up. He swayed, not used to the additional amount of weight and height. “Do you think I asked to be hated by the entire country, to be the only one who can bring honour to my family?! I never asked for any of this! I never asked to be hated, to be the weird, freaky, friendless hall monitor who, as you’ve said, has a stick so far up my arse that I have to dedicate my entire life to that persona! I just want a friend, to just...be normal...! But as long as my family is in debt and haunted by my grandfather’s wrong-doing’s, I have to be the way I am! I have no excuses! Because the second I fall behind, that’s it. I lose everything I worked for. And I can’t afford to let that happen.”

Kiyotaka was crying, he knew that. And Mondo was sitting up, and they looked into each other’s eyes again. Kiyotaka tensed up, rolling up the jacket sleeve and wiping away the tears with the arm of Mondo’s body. “I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have ranted like that...”

“Nah, I...” Mondo hesitated, “I just assumed ya didn’t care. I saw ya as some strict, intelligent guy with a perfect life. Y’know, perfect parents and family, no problems in life, a golden child, ya know?”

Kiyotaka visibly tensed up, “Well, no, I am not perfect. I, too, am flawed. As for my family, I live alone with my father. Don’t get me wrong, I love him to death, but I hardly see him because he’s so busy working.”

“Whatta ‘bout yer ma?”

“...I never knew her,” Kiyotaka answered, “She passed while in labour, they had to perform a c-section to just have any hope for my survival.”

“...Oh.” Was all Mondo could say. “Shit dude, I’m so sorry t’ hear that.”

“It’s alright, she had quite a few underlying health problems, and I am not saddened by it. Sure, she was my mother, but that was all she was. I never got to meet her, and I have no memories with her.”

The two were silent for what felt like forever. “Let’s talk ‘bout somethin’ else, aight?” Mondo offered, standing up. “Cuz, like, I gotta give ya a crash course on how t’ act like me.”

Kiyotaka smiled. “Yeah, I could probably use that.”

The rest of the night went smoothly. Daiya became suspicious for a moment when Kiyotaka, in Mondo’s body, was obviously showing the fact that he was eating pizza for the first time, but luckily he didn’t ask. The two had rode back to the academy after that, and Kiyotaka figured it was easier for the two to just stay at the academy that night. 

However, the next morning was a whole different story. Kiyotaka was supposed to go to a Public Morals Committee Meeting, so now Mondo was sitting in a room with several people he either barely knew or hated the guts of, pretending to be the leader of said committee. Somebody caught onto his strange behaviour eventually.

“Hm? Oh, uh,” Mondo stammered out, struggling to come up with an excuse. “Y’know, migraine. Still came because, you know, got to be a good student, am I right?” The others shrugged it off.

Class was easy. Mondo just had to be quiet and pretend to take notes, whereas Kiyotaka just had to be really subtle with it. No one was suspicious, even when Kiyotaka nearly raised his hand to answer a question. Or when Mondo was called on to answer a question he didn’t have the answer to. Luckily, Kiyotaka shot him a text to help him not blow his cover. Mondo just sent a glance as a silent ‘thanks’. 

Then, it was after school. And Kiyotaka had to pretend to be Mondo and meet up with the Crazy Diamonds. Luckily Mondo gave some bike-riding tips during lunch, so he wasn’t as clueless or as bad as yesterday. The actual ride with the gang, to Kiyotaka, was surprisingly not that bad. They were just riding around town, and Kiyotaka actually quite enjoyed the break from his usual hectic life.

If only Mondo could say the same.

In one of the hallways Kazuichi and Leon were racing, dashing down the halls without a care in the world. And, of course, Mondo had to stop it. At least it finally gave him an excuse to yell at these two idiots. “Hey! Stop running in the halls!”

Leon skidded to a stop, turning and groaning. “Oh c’mon man, we’re just havin’ fun.”

“Rules are rules, Kuwata. You either walk or get off of school premises.” Now Mondo was busting out the big words. Nice.

“Please? We wanna see who’s faster, dude,” Kazuichi begged. Mondo frowned.

“I said no. Keep arguing with me and I’ll send you both to detention,” Mondo threatened, glaring at the both of them. He swore he heard Kazuichi mutter ‘scary’ under his breath.

“Ugh, don’t be such a stick in the mud,” Leon groaned, “Seriously, why don’t ya grow a pair and learn to have fun? Would it kill ya not to be a stuck-up prick for more than five seconds?”

Okay, ouch. Mondo could now see how tiring the insults were. “I’m not arguing with you on this. Either stop running in the halls or you’ll be getting detention tomorrow.”

Kazuichi groaned. “Man, let’s just do this outside.” And with that, the two left. Mondo huffed, annoyed with them both. ‘Guess this is how Taka feels when I don’t listen to him’ he thought to himself. 

About ten minutes later, Mondo came up on two reserve course students. One, who was obviously more physically built than the other, was bothering the other student. The one had the weaker student pressed up against a locker, and was probably spewing out insults. 

“Hey! What do ya think you’re doing?!” Ah shit, Mondo’s accent slipped. Whatever, it’d be fine. Luckily, the stronger student let go, the weaker one scampering off.

“Well well, look who it is. Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the school’s least favourite student,” The student sneered, “What do you want now?”

“To respect the rules, that’s all,” Mondo huffed, “Seriously, would it kill you to just have an ounce of respect for the rules set by the staff at this academy?” Again, busting out the bigger words, hell yeah. 

“And would it kill you to not be a dick,” The student questioned. He fully to turned to Mondo, not knowing that it was the fearsome bike gang leader and not the non-respected hall monitor. “Here’s an idea. If you want people to listen to you, then do what people have been asking you to do since you were born and jump off the roof of this school. World would be better without people like you.”

Death threats? Kiyotaka never said anything about those being made. Whatever, Mondo just had to keep his cool. Which, granted, was getting harder by the second. “Yeah, well, people like me are working to make it better.” Mondo walked forward, forgetting about the amount of strength he lacked with Kiyotaka’s (albeit still very muscular) body. And when he was close enough, the student punched him. Yeah, not getting pissed off was going to be super hard.

“Don’t get cocky, you bastard,” The student threatened, grabbing the collar of the pristine white uniform. “No one likes you. If you were smart, you would leave the academy and not make the rest of us have to deal with you.”

Mondo glanced up at a clock. Quarter after five. He looked back up at the student. He couldn’t punch this guy, Kiyotaka’s reputation would be dirtied. And the prefect made it very obvious that Mondo could NOT do that. So, he was stuck. “Take your own advice, jerk.”

Angered, the student landed another punch, following it up by slamming Mondo’s head (or Kiyotaka’s head, depending on how you want to look at it) into the ground. “I told you to not get cocky, Ishimaru!”

Then, the student was punched off of him. Mondo looked up, seeing a familiar figure. “Wow, big bad biker standing up for the hall monitor?”

“I leave for one hour and you’re getting my body bruised up,” Kiyotaka muttered under his breath, helping Mondo up onto his feet. The student helped himself up.

“What, need your classmate to back you up? Tch, weak,” The student taunted, smirking. Kiyotaka glared at him.

“Say that again an’ you’ll be gettin’ more than a punch,” Kiyotaka stated, “Now get lost.”

Surprisingly, the student back down, scoffing and walking off in the opposite direction. Mondo smirked.

“Nice impression, fuckface,” Mondo muttered. Kiyotaka rolled his eyes.

“I told you not to swear with my mouth, Owada,” Kiyotaka huffed. “Come on, we’ve got just under an hour left, let’s patch up your face.”

“I think ya mean yer face,” Mondo laughed. Kiyotaka smiled.

“Fine then, we’ll patch up my face.”


End file.
